


Something Shyly

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Caretaking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: As captain, it's Claude's responsibility to take care of his team, whatever that may mean.





	

Ivan’s the only Flyer on the roster that’s never been alone with Claude. He knows it and he’s sure the rest of the team does, too. It’s hardly a secret what a lot of the others get up to, what they need from their captain to stay happy and healthy and ready to play; Ghost is a cuddler, Simmer needs “bro time,” Schenner needs to kneel. They’re all different, all varying levels of intimate. Ivan just wishes that made this part easier. 

  


“Ivan. I’m your captain. I’m here to take care of you, but I can’t do that if you don’t let me know what you need.” 

  


Ivan doesn’t have the words for what he needs, can’t explain it the way Travis seems to grasp it. That’s why when he looks over at his friend, Travis just nods and takes a deep breath to start explaining. 

  


They’re all red in the face by the time it’s all said and done, but Ivan’s fairly certain that Claude understands. 

  


“We’ll need time. I’m not going to rush this, alright?” 

  


Ivan nods in agreement, finally daring to look up. Claude looks flushed, but not embarrassed or angry or upset. Travis reaches over to squeeze his shoulder and gives him an encouraging look. Maybe that’s what makes him blurt, “Will you be there?” 

  


Travis only looks startled for a moment, then turns to Claude. “Can I?” 

  


There’s a definite lack of surprise in Claude’s face when he answers with, “Of course.” 

  


* * *

  


He almost asks to stop. Travis’ fingers in his hair aren’t quite enough to keep him feeling secure when he’s spread out, exposed like this, but then Claude is there, spreading his legs gently to kneel between them. Claude’s solid weight on top of him uncoils some of the tension in Ivan’s belly; he takes a breath and tries to relax into the bed, basking in the gentle motion of Travis’ touch. 

  


“You okay, kiddo?” Claude’s voice is soft, his gaze concerned when Ivan looks up at him. 

  


“Y-yes.” 

  


“Ivan,” Claude murmurs. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. You tell me when it’s not okay, yeah?” 

  


“Yes.” Ivan runs his hands up over Claude’s shoulders, pulling him down so the older man’s pushing him more firmly into the mattress. He touches Claude’s muscled back, trim waist, then slides his hand back up to grip his biceps. With a little shiver, Claude dips down to take Ivan’s mouth, and he opens up for him, following Claude’s lead. 

  


“There you go.” Travis is a warm weight beside them, his hand still in Ivan’s hair. “He just wants to be good for you, G, don’tcha Provs?” 

  


“Please, G?” Ivan feels his face heat, but Claude blushes, too, even as he looks down at Ivan like he  _ wants _ . 

  


Claude pushes himself up enough to get a hand between them. He caresses Ivan’s belly, brushing just along the top of his boxers. 

  


“Gonna touch you. You - you can move, but don’t come.” 

  


The touch of Claude’s fingertips to the head of Ivan’s dick makes him gasp, and he’s grateful for the permission to move because he can’t help but rock his hips up when Claude actually grips his cock. Claude keeps his touch slow and steady, leaving Ivan to grasp desperately at him, wanting to beg for faster but the words catch in his throat. It’s easier when Claude leans back in to brush their mouths together and Ivan can let his lips part so the low sounds building in his throat can slip free. 

  


“That’s it. That’s good, Ivan.” Claude picks up his pace, eyes focused sharply on Ivan now and he feels pinned beneath that look as much as he is by Claude’s body. It’s the look he gets on the ice, when he’s calculating, running plays in his head, when he wants the next goal so fucking bad they’d follow him through hell to get it. It makes Ivan’s cock ache. 

  


“Please,” he breathes into Claude’s mouth. “Please, Clau-” 

  


“No. Say it, Ivan.” 

Travis is petting his hair again, soothing him with a soft touch and soft words. “Go on. It’s okay. He wants to hear you.” 

  


Ivan shudders under Claude’s touch, trying to push the words from his mouth but he can’t. The room’s too quiet, even with their breathing and the faint creaking of the bed. Hooking a hand around the back of Claude’s neck, Ivan pulls him back down. 

  


“Daddy,” he breathes, so soft he’s afraid Claude won’t hear it, but then he’s choking out a cry as Claude’s hand suddenly goes tight around him. Claude curses low, and - true to his word - strokes Ivan faster. 

  


He thinks he says it again, maybe sobs it into Claude’s cheek, eyes screwed tightly shut when he pushes into Claude’s hand and comes into his own underwear. Ivan’s vaguely aware of Travis’ fingers unclenching from his hair - he’s not really sure when they’d gone tight - and rubbing almost apologetically over his scalp. Claude shifts enough to free his hand, wiping it somewhere on the sheets. 

  


“Hey. You were good, so good for me,” Claude murmurs, pressing kisses to Ivan’s cheek until he turns enough for their mouths to meet. “Can you look at me, kiddo?” 

  


Ivan’s vision is blurry when he finally pries his eyes open; it’s embarrassing to realize he’s  _ crying _ but he can’t seem to hold the tears back. Together, Travis and Claude brush them away until they trickle to a stop, his body loose and heavy now against the sheets. 

  


“You okay?” Claude settles back down, bracketing Ivan in with his body and he welcomes the weight even if it presses against the mess in his boxers. 

  


“Yeah. I’m sorry I-” 

  


“No apologies.” Claude cuts him off, sure but gentle. “You were so good, Ivan.” 

  


Travis nudges in then to press a kiss to Ivan’s temple, lips quirked in a smile when Ivan turns to look at him. “You needed that. Look at you.” 

  


“He’s right. You’re relaxed. It’s a good look for you.” Claude nuzzles him for a moment before pushing up and off. He tugs Ivan’s boxers off and down, mopping him up as best he can with the fabric. Travis presses closer as Claude pads into the bathroom and they clean him up together.

  


Claude offers him shorts, helps dress him when he accepts, and Ivan feels a final curl of relief when the other two men tuck him in between them in the bed. It’s easy to lay quietly with them for now, calm silence. 

  


“I meant what I said,” Claude speaks up after a while. “Any time you need that, want it? You come to me.” 

  


“Yes, Claude.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
